Lukas/Gallery
This article contains all images related to Lukas. Gallery mcsm_pre_lukas.png|Early design of Lukas before official release. Ocelots.jpg|Lukas with the Ocelots. Jesse, Lukas and Aiden.jpeg|Lukas and Aiden building at EnderCon. Mcsm ep1 lukas slimeball.png|Lukas with a slime ball. Lukas hiding image.jpeg|Lukas hiding in a chest from the Iron Golem. Image11.png|Lukas and Jesse after escaping the Iron Golem. imagelukasnether.jpg|Lukas in the Nether. Nervous about going.jpeg|Lukas with the gang in The Nether. Screenshot 2.png|Lukas sitting in the Treehouse. Screenshot 1.png|Lukas arguing with Jesse. Lukas offering apple to Jesse.png Jesse&Lukas.png|Jesse and Lukas outside the Temple of The Order of the Stone. imagelukasreading.jpg|Lukas reads in the Order's temple. Fantastic (1).png Fantastic (2).png _thumb_76fd0b0e-8bf9-4d01-816f-66249de1b823.png|Lukas with Jesse and Reuben in the Endermen pit in Episode 2. (Determinant) Lukas and Jesse.jpg|Lukas, Jesse and Reuben at Soren's Fortress. imagelukassoren.jpg|Lukas in Soren's Fortress. Jesse and Lukas.jpg|Lukas and Jesse in the title card for Episode 3. Lukas ep3.png|Lukas talking with Jesse in Episode 3. Mob .jpeg|Lukas, Jesse, Axel, Olivia, Gabriel and Reuben looking down into Soren's grinder. Gabriel, Lukas and Jesse in the end.jpeg|Lukas in the end, along with Gabriel and Jesse. Lukas 1.jpg|Lukas asking Jesse for him to lead the way in the End. Mcsm ep3 lukas wool.png|Lukas mad and arguing with Jesse. Imagelukastalking.jpg|Lukas in the Wool World at The End. At least not me.png Finding Soren's lab.jpeg|Lukas and his friends discovering the entrance to Soren's lab. Time for a plan image.jpeg|Jesse, Lukas and the gang coming up with a plan to get past all the Endermen. Lukas and Gabriel .jpeg|Lukas talking with Jesse and Gabriel. TLPYL Lukas Scared.png|Lukas alarmed after seeing the Wither Storm. Lucas off to save his friends .jpeg|Lukas going off to save his friends (The Ocelots). Imagelukassneaking.jpg|Lukas at The Swamp in Episode 4. (Determinant) imagelukasarmor.jpg|Lukas in his new armor. 31394568 10213895584282285 8927435879488684032 n.jpg|Jesse holding Reuben's Porkchop. imagelukasocelots.jpg|Lukas and the Ocelots cheering for Jesse's Gang. Angry Lukas.png|Lukas being angry in the celebration of the New Order if Jesse is rude. Lukas, Jesse and Petra image.jpeg|Lukas with Jesse and Petra in the treasure room. Feels.jpg|Lukas noticing Jesse's sadness. Werid glow.jpeg|Lukas being shown the Enchanted Flint and Steel. Walking to the temple image.jpeg|Lukas walking to the temple with his friends. Sky island.jpeg|Lukas with the others looking at Sky City. The gang ep5.jpg|Lukas with the gang in Sky City. Long live lava image.jpeg|Lukas looking at Ivor's lava structure. Charles_vs_Order.jpg|Aiden accosting Jesse while Lukas watches. (Determinant) Mcsm ep5 lukas sand.png|Lukas holding a sand block. Lukas meeting Milo.jpeg|Lukas shaking Milo's hand after being introduced by Jesse. ALukas and Milo.jpeg|Lukas and Milo. Jesse holding the eversource .jpeg|Lukas with Jesse and the Eversource. Ep5 Lukas falling.png|Lukas falling into the "Void". image.png|Lukas after falling from Sky City. LukasSkyCity1.jpg|Lukas on the surface beneath Sky City. More_feels.jpg|Lukas asking if Jesse is okay. Reading with Jesse.jpg|Lukas watching Jesse read. Mcsm ep6 Jesse, Lukas, Petra, & Ivor Mansion.jpg|Lukas with Jesse, Ivor, and Petra. You've got a boy's name.jpg|Lukas seeing TorqueDawg injured and near death. Save us, Jesse.jpg|Lukas side stepping over to Jesse. GameApp W1024 H1024 F21 T 0XC8D907C0BAC096E1.png|Lukas' portrait with the YouTubers', Cassie Rose, TorqueDawg, Petra, Ivor, Calvin, and Ivy's portraits. 20160613142601_1.jpg|Lukas' imperfect portrait in the mansion. Lukas.png|Lukas talking to Jesse in the Mansion in Episode 6. Chaos.jpg|Lukas telling Stampy Cat and DanTDM to calm down at The Mansion. This isn't good.jpg|Lukas watching the Youtubers freak out. Image12.png|Lukas and Jesse investigating The Mansion. It's a FAKE.jpg|Lukas after learning The White Pumpkin in the dining hall is fake. Lukas and Jesse after solving the dining room.png This is nuts!.png Image13.png|Lukas and Jesse by the fire. Image148.png|Lukas reassuring Jesse. Lukas... where are you.jpg|A shadowy Lukas as Jesse looks for him. mcsm_ep5_lukas_withpumpkin.png|Lukas getting framed by The White Pumpkin. Mcsm ep6 lukas-pumpkin.png|Jesse seening Lukas with the White Pumpkin's mask. Lukas holding a bucket of water.png Στιγμιότυπο οθόνης (1).png|Jesse pulling Lukas into the Hallway. Screenshot-Original - Kopya.png|Lukas in the Portal Hallway writing in his journal. CrownMesa.jpg|Lukas with Jesse in Crown Mesa. Horizon33 13-11-2016 50-19-18.jpg|Lukas about to be chipped by PAMA along with Petra. Lukas about to be Chipped.PNG Chipped Lukas.PNG Mind Controlled Lukas.jpg|Lukas being mind-controlled by PAMA. McsmMindcontroledPetraandLukasDrawingSwords.jpeg|Mind-controlled Lukas with Petra. LukasMindCOntrol.jpg|Mind-Controlled Lukas Inside PAMA. Minecraft_ Story Mode 5_8_2016 8_54_53 μμ.png|Lukas after PAMA is defeated. JesseandLukashugging.png|Jesse hugging Lukas after PAMA's defeated. Wink.png|Lukas and Jesse after defeating PAMA. We're the Order of the Stone. Boom!.png Horizon33_15-11-2016_41-9-15.jpg|Lukas looking at the stairway. Harper being secretive....png Nell about to eliminate Lukas and Ivor.png Lucas being pushed out of the nether portal .jpeg|Lukas looking up at Jesse after being shoved out of the Nether. Horizon33 12-11-2016 12-10-20.jpg|Lukas looking at Sebastian coming out of the Nether Portal. It's us! Yeah!.png Image.axel Olivia return.jpeg It was for the drama.png Thanks Jesse.png Lukas Smile to Radar.png LUKAz.png The Gang in the Order Hall.png|Lukas with Jesse, Axel, Olivia, and Radar in the Order Hall. Aw buddy you're gonna make me sad.png Axel sarcastic.png Author lukas.png|Lukas working on his book. Minecraft2_2019-06-09_10-41-07.png Screenshot-2017-10-6 MINECRAFT STORY MODE SEASON 2 EPISODE 1 Gameplay Walkthrough Part 1 FULL GAME - No Commentary - YouTube-1.png|Lukas noticing Romeo. 20170716_144559.png|Lukas with his Ocelot in the After-Credits of Hero in Residence Lukas about to save Beacontown.png 20170711153325_1.jpg|Lukas getting ready to help save Beacontown. 20170711153328_1.jpg|Lukas on his horse. IMG_8370.png|Lukas shooting an arrow at the Admin Radar scared.png Lukas-GC.jpg|Lukas talking to Jesse about Reuben's Memorial. Lukas comforting Jesse.png Lukas Ep2.png|Lukas in "Giant Consequences". Jesse look up.png It ends today!.png Lukas sees Radar explaining about the minecart.png We could really use a hand over here.png GiantConsequencesLukas.jpeg|Lukas in the Icy Palace of Despair. Remember not to hit civilian targets. .jpg|Radar seeing Jesse is about to get face-punched by piston. Ow! Dang it. .jpg|Radar seeing Jesse got face-punched by piston. Vos, Radar, Jesse and Lukas.jpg|Vos, Radar, Jesse and Lukas. Jesse jumped after Lukas and Radar.jpg|Jesse jumped after Lukas and Radar. Jesse and Lukas sees Icy Golem.png Jesse, Lukas and Radar survived.jpg|Radar, Jesse and Lukas leaving shooting gallery room. That wasn't your fault, Radar. Vos has to be somewhere in this place. We'll find him. Taste my bravery. .jpg|Jesse, Lukas and Radar. Jesse hugging Radar. .jpg|Jesse hugging Radar (Determinant). Oh, wow... You're a good hugger. .jpg|Jesse hugged Radar (Determinant). Jesse, Lukas and Radar.jpg|Jesse, Lukas, and Radar looking happily at each other. Jesse's gang challenging the Admin.png Lukas holding two sticks.png Petra, Jack, Jesse and Lukas.png Smart llama.png You have a weird dream, Radar....png But escaping.png Lukas-GC-2.jpg|Lukas at the end of Giant Consequences lukas1.png|Lukas about to punch Admin Jesse Horizon33_22-12-2017_43-22-12.jpg|Lukas getting bedrocked over. Horizon33 20-12-2017 3-20-0.jpg|Lukas and Jesse hugging. Jesse and Lukas hugging each other.png Category:Galleries